


Primadonna Girl

by BigBiddies2008



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And He Knows It, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is simping, Everyone loves Dream, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Harems, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Like so much, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Is A Simp, and so is everybody else, dream's a pretty boy, simping, so is techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBiddies2008/pseuds/BigBiddies2008
Summary: When Dream face reveals he shows the server how pretty he really is.or,DREAM BECOMES THE PRIMMADONNA GIRL ON THE SMP
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 150
Kudos: 2674





	1. All I Ever Wanted Was The World

**Author's Note:**

> DREAM HAREM POG? My first work on this account is literally harem. wtf.
> 
> Also just a disclaimer, I'm not actually shipping anyone with anyone else. This is all jokes and self-indulgence because I like their personas, etc. So please don't blow up my comments and shit for writing fiction. I repeat, fiction. No actual shipping, just doing it for fun.

Dream didn't expect really anything when he began to take off his mask. Maybe a few questions and quick glances but overall nothing too major right? After all, it was just a mask and nothing else. He didn't exactly wear the cover for any specific reason, mainly for the cool look but that no longer mattered. So when he walked down the wooden pathway to meet up with PogTopia Dream could feel multiple eyes staring at him. 

George had his goggles pulled down to his nose as he looked at Dream with awe and wonder. Sapnap in the same condition except he had his mouth wide open. With the awkwardness of the situation, Dream sent his best friends a hesitant wave. In which they returned but with a slightly dazed look on their faces. Weirded out Dream ignored the two as he ventured farther into the forest, actively searching for the hidden dirt hut.

'I expected some looks but they full-on stared at me.' Dream thought as he pushed through trees and bushes. 'Where is that stupid base of theirs.' After another minute of just looking around Dream saw a familiar brown coat in the corner of his eye, and with a sigh of relief Dream immediately walked towards Wilbur, and in doing so, also saw Techno with him. "Wilbur! Techno!" Hearing their names- the former king and leader turned around to see a blonde boy who wore the same outfit as Dream.

Not that Wilbur or Techno noticed his attire, they were both too busy looking at how beautiful the unknown male was. Eyes that reminded many of the eyes of ender, shimmering with a yellowish glow yet splashes of lime and green were also seen. Freckles danced across his rosy cheeks, almost as if they were stars and his face was the midnight sky. And his lips, a healthy shade of pink and red with pearly white teeth peeking out when he smiled. Wilbur was sure if he were to ever kiss them it would taste like succulent cherries and sour raspberries. But Techno could disagree and say that he would taste like newly picked apples and the most refreshing watermelon.

Snapping out of his simp- staring Wilbur greeted the mysterious beauty, asking who he was and why he was here a little too nicely. "May I ask who you are and why you've come here? Not that I don't like you here, just uncommon to find such a belle in these woods." Wilbur purred as he grabbed Dream's hand to place a delicate kiss on his hand. The blonde in return, laughed loudly as a light shade of pink began to spread across his face, ears, and neck as he told Wilbur who he was and what the brunette had just done.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I go by Dream and I'm here for an important meeting with the two faces of Pogtopia." Dream watched with amusement as Wilbur's face grow pale before turning bright red. Techno who was simply standing behind Wilbur had to hold on to a nearby tree as he had somehow tripped over air. Both the face of disbelief and horror. "Thank for such a lovely greeting Wilbur, didn't know you greet guests like this." Dream could barely keep in his wheezing when Wilbur quickly stood back up straight with a white face.

"Ah-h, sorry Dream. Didn't know how you looked like under that mask." Wilbur replied as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Techno only stayed quiet but on the inside, he was screeching out his lungs. The speedrunner only sighed as he reassured the two that it was fine and that George and Sapnap almost did the same. "Let's us get this meeting over with before I die in a puddle of stupidity." Wilbur groaned out as Dream patted him on his back.

Dream cackled at the hunched figure of Wilbur.

~~~~~

Even though Techno knew that the stunner that sat in front of him was Dream he couldn't help but still watch the way Dream licked his lips whenever he had a risky plan in mind. Or when his eyes wandered to Techno's to ask him for any ideas, they would always dilate when they landed on the pink-haired male. Techno could also tell that Wilbur was feeling the same way as he would catch the brunette gazing at Dream with a love-sick look.

"You know I'm not dumb right?" 

"Huh- what do you mean?"

"Wilbur, I can feel your eyes locked on me whenever I look away- you too bacon." Dream smiled sweetly as he exposed both Techno and Wilbur, the two older men felt their faces begin to heat up as Dream held his gaze with a smug grin. "I know I'm easy on the eye but we can't plan the war if you only stare at me." Techno gave up and allowed his head to hit the wood table, he wasn't used to embarrassment. And it seems like Wilbur wasn't either.

"Just shut up."

"I'm not the one pining here am I Techno?"

"You're are attacking me too you know."

"That's the point, Wilbur."

"Fuck you."

"Seems like you want to anyway."

Wilbur snapped up from his chair to scowl at the blonde, his chocolate eyes glaring at green ones. Meanwhile, Techno was in the middle of sipping his coffee before he heard Dream's quip. Causing him to spit it out midway. "WHAT?"

The meeting ended with a dying Dream being kicked out by a red-faced Wilbur and a choking Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pogchamp?


	2. I Can't Help That I Need It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manberg's time to simp over Dream, as they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty boy dream is my only hope for survival at this point

Quackity was only minding his business as strolled through Manberg with Schlatt beside him. Both of them discussing their next move and how to infiltrate PogTopia. Till they both heard loud laughter in the empty fields of their land. Wheezes and choking were mixed into that laugh, a sign that it was Dream. Schlatt fixed up his tie as a rather devious plan began to form in his mind, Quackity catching on quickly as he too fixed himself up a bit. Clearing his throat the goat walked towards the direction of the sound of Dream. 

Only to find one of the most stunning people Schlatt had ever laid his eyes on, and it seemed to be the same for Quackity as well. A pastel pink all over a pale face as Dream deflated his lungs with no worry. His plump lips stretched into a wide grin as Dream could only be described as one word. Divine. Although a short word it seemed to fit Dream just like that. With such an enchanting face it was simply too easy to fall in love with this man.

"Holy shit that was too funny- Oh! Schlatt, Quackity!"

"Ahem, hello there Dream."

"Sorry for being so loud, something quite hilarious just happened to me."

"Well I hope it happens again, such an excited voice from you is too adorable to only hear once and a while." Schlatt flirted, adding a wink which caused Dream to turn bright red and begin to cackle once more. Quackity slapped his hand over his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at his president. Schlatt was way too smooth with it. "Well thank you Schlatt, I'm sure you could hear it more behind closed doors, however." The blonde flirted back as he propped his face on his hands, watching the goat's ears twitch and turn pinker than usual. 

Meanwhile, Quackity's jaw dropped with such a comeback. "Holy shit, that was really good Dream."

"Aren't I always?"

The law student coughed into his fist as he averted his gaze to the ground. Ignoring the flirtatious and soft look coming from Dream's enticing green eyes. Schlatt cleared his throat once more as it seemed to become suddenly dry, not wanting to embarrass himself or his vice president Schlatt briefly said his goodbyes as he scrambled off to his office. Dragging Quackity with him.

"Welp, that two more people on the list I guess!" Dream sighed as he laid back into the overgrown grass, feeling the sun's rays shower him with warmth and for somehow it felt like love too 'I guess the sun simps for me too." Dream chuckled at such a thought. But like always, the relaxing moment was interrupted.

"DREAM!"

The admin saw the two teens, Tommy and Tubbo, running towards him with an ecstatic look. Dream immediately moved from his spot so then when Tommy and Tubbo came tumbling down to the fields he wouldn't be smushed. 

  
"HOW ARE YOU BIG D?"

Tommy asked the male before opening his eyes, his mouth opening wider with every second. Meanwhile, Tubbo began to inch closer towards him. Both of their faces were laced with confusion as they stared at someone who had the same clothing and body as Dream but with no mask.

"Guys, it's me."

"There's no way Dream would look that pog."

"Tommy what."

"Yeah, you can no way be Dream."

"Tubbo-"

"Okay if you're Big D then answer this one question. What did-"

"You're poggers Tommy."

"HEY BIG D, HOW ARE YA?"

Dream was then tackled by the younger males, his arms wrapping around them with care and affection. Wheezing as the two teens started to ramble to him and more.

"I FISHED A MENDING BOOK TODAY DREAM!"

"I GOT A NEW BEE NEST!"

"SAPNAP WAS BEING A ASS SO I STOLE HIS SWORD!"

Wait what.

"I HELPED HIM!"

"ALSO SOME OF GEORGE'S ARMOUR!"

What.

"WE KILLED BAD!"

"WHAT?"

"ALSO, CAN YOU PROTECT US?"

"WAIT TOMMY WHAT?"

Soon enough, Dream saw in the distance Sapnap, George, Bad, and Antfrost. All four of his best friends looking furious as they actively searched for a certain pair of teens. Welp, this wasn't really the first time, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pogchamp?
> 
> SORRY FOR SUCH A BAD ENDING TO THIS CHAP, IDK HOW IT LED TO THIS BUT IT DID


	3. The Primadonna Life, The Rise And Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter's time to shine.
> 
> or,
> 
> Ant, Bad, George, and Sapnap now believe in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POGGGGG A SLIGHTLY EARLY UPDATE?

The blonde gulped as he saw his four best friends begin to approach him. The two teens who were the main perpetrators were now hiding behind him as they peeked their heads out to see what was happening. 

Sapnap was the first to spot him, a red blush taking place the moment he spotted the older male. George, Bad, and Antfrost soon after. "I-um hey Dream..." Sapnap's demeanor as well as the rest of the group's changing the moment they really greeted Dream. From a murderous and bloodthirsty aura to one filled with puppy-love and pining. Antfrost nearly purred when Dream had smiled at him, his cat-like eyes dilating when they landed on the speedrunner.

Bad sighed with a dopey smile as he began to lose himself in those oh so spellbinding eyes of Dream's. Sapnap was practically begging for a single touch from his childhood friend, his hands itching to reach out for the taller boy. Meanwhile, George was having an internal crisis. Although he had already seen Dream earlier this day he still couldn't stop how fast his heart thumped.

"Yes? Do you guys need anything?"

"Well I-I'm sure those two gremlins on this server stole me and George's shit, killed Bad, and also pushed Antfrost into water."

"What- they pushed Ant in the water?" Dream had to try and swallow his wheezing.

"Yeah, those assholes."

Suddenly Tommy's and Tubbo's heads popped out from behind Dream as the four hunters glared at the two.

"Aw, did the cat get mad?"

"Oh shut up you child."

"Yeah Tommy, get ready to fucking lose all of your stuff."

Immediately all four of them pulled out their own weapons, George held out a flame and punch bow as the rest of them had out enchanted netherite swords. But as promised Dream held out his arms to protect the bee-boy and demon-spawn. 

"Dream- what are you doing?"

"Come on Bad, I'm sure we can compromise something right?" Dream asked as he pulled out a sweet smile to try and persuade his friend group, his puppy eyes coming in as well. With eyes glimmering with hope and with such a soft grin it wasn't too long before Ant, George, Sapnap, and Bad agreed. Behind Dream, Tubbo and Tommy high-fived each other.

"Fine but can I at least just stab them once?"

"No George."

"Okay, how about we all just punch them with our fists?"

"Sapnap please?"

"Goddamn it, fine."

Sapnap and George grumbled but it didn't stop the way their minds began to race around Dream and how adorable he really was. Bad and Ant however were feeling a new feeling that tingled their entire body. Covering them in warmth but at the same time shock them. Something they weren't used to.

"Why don't we forget this whole ordeal hm? I'll make sure Tommy and Tubbo never do this again."

"UNLESS THEY DO IT FIRST!"

"Unless they were provoked." Dream, this time, pulled out a pout to try and convince his best friends. And just like that the four of them agreed but wanted something out of this. Tommy and Tubbo were gone the moment it confirmed that they are no longer in danger of getting their asses whooped.

"We want to spend some quality time with you! Just the four of us!"

*-~-~-~-*

And that's how Dream ended up sitting in a large field of overgrown grass and flowers with his friends. Antfrost's head in his lap as nimble and pale fingers played with his ears and hair, purring softly every time. George and Sapnap on both of his sides, their heads leaning on his shoulder as the brit weaved flower crowns for all of them. Sapnap pointing out clouds in the slowly moving sky, a content look on his face as he tried not to fall too deeply in love for Dream. And lastly, Bad was behind Dream, his back on Dream's as he hummed a little tune. Making Dream feel small vibrations every time Bad decided to go a little louder.

And although the atmosphere seemed calm and cozy the was still one single thing that made all four hunters anxious.

It was the way Dream's eyelashes fluttered when he reopened his eyes to look at the cloud Sapnap pointed at that made the raven feel something new and flourishing in his heart.

It was the way Dream's freckled cheeks grew a rosy flush when George placed his specially crafted flower crown on him that caused George's fingers to suddenly feel numb and hot.

It was the way Dream's hands cradled Antfrost's face and played with his hair with such affection and care that made the cat hybrid feel a headache that he wished would never stop.

It was the way Dream would sometimes join in with Bad when he hummed, harmonizing with him now and then that could make Bad's entire body explode and the demon wouldn't even care.

_"I love you."_

_"I know you do."_


	4. You Say That I'm Kinda Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream runs from his harem but then ends up growing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this includes dream in a croptop because the people who read this deserve the best and the best only. Or, the author themself is literally simping for Dream because who wouldn't?

Dream didn't exactly think this through, maybe wearing a crop-top right after he face-revealed wasn't the best idea. Since everyone he had met up with that day seemed to practically drool over him, as they should of course. But maybe, just maybe the crop-top might've been too powerful. That was a lie. It was one-hundred percent too powerful for human-kind itself.

Perhaps it was the olive-green fabric just seemed to hug him in all of the right ways. How its cut just perfectly, right above his stomach but stops right at his chest. A simple gust of wind could reveal it all, and Dream believed that very thought was absolutely hilarious to even imagine. So he kept his outfit for the rest of the day. Just a pair of leggings that gripped at his every curve and just a regular crop-top. Not too bad.

It was ironic how wrong he was.

<+~~~+>

Panting heavily Dream slammed his hands on the door of Niki's cottage, the wood door knocking loudly as Dream kept slamming it. Soon enough a disheveled Niki arrived at the door with Eret and Fundy behind her. Quickly Dream pushed through and grabbed Niki back into her home. Running to her glass windows to grab the magenta curtains and briefly closing them. 

"Dream? What's-"

"Quiet!"

Dream softly but speedily slapped his hand over the older woman's mouth as he held a finger up to his lips. Fundy had a blush o his face as he really began to take in what Dream had worn on, not even noticing the small dribble of blood slowly coming out of his nose. Eret however felt the need to flash his bisexual flag again but unfortunately, the past king had left it in his own house.

The four stayed silent before numerous voices were heard before a booming racket was heard outside Niki's home. But after another five minutes of merely waiting, it all stopped.

"May I now ask why you are in such a hurry, banging on my door in a panic, and dressed like this?"

"Okay, I'll spare you three the details. I thought wearing this would be a fun little prank on my fellow simps but then I-um didn't really think it through."

"Was that what you were running from?"

"Mhm, mind if I stay here for a while Niki? Gotta escape them for a bit."

"Of course! I would love an extra pair of hands helping me around in the kitchen!"

"You're an absolute god-send, Niki." 

Niki simply smiled sweetly at him before walking back into her working space. But Fundy and Eret remained behind, the past king had his sunglasses pulled down to his nose as he stared longingly at the speedrunner. Fundy on the other hand as a trail of blood from his nose as red spread all across his face. Looking at the two weirdly Dream quickly disregarded them as he began to relax from running away from such a huge crowd. Pushing back his hair as sweat rolled down his forehead, his crop riding up as his arm moved.

A loud thunk as well as a yelp of surprise was heard. Turns out Fundy fainted as his nose kept running with red, a flush still present and prominent to the eye. The yelp was from Eret as he was close to the fox when he fell over. But now watching Dream Eret understood what the redhead was feeling. Dream was hot. Well, that was an understatement. Moreover, like a volcano filled with magma and nearly bursting. Very, very, very hot indeed.

"HOLY SHIT- IS FUNDY OKAY?"

"Huh- oh yes, just need to wipe his nose and lay him somewhere comfy and we're good."

Dream picked up the ginger with ease and Eret felt like fainting just like Fundy. Dream's arms had flexed just a bit but it still caught Eret's glowing eyes. The freckled male's arms were not too burly but still had muscle packed into them. That and how Dream's stomach glistened with sweat under the artificial light in Niki's home. The thin outline of abs and sunkissed skin really did it for Eret. 

"Hello? Eret? Please don't tell me you're also simping."

"Sorry to disappoint but I am. I definitely am."

That earned the brunette a giggle from Dream. One of the endearing things the male had heard in his lifetime.

"Whatever, just make sure to not fall head over heels for me yeah? Cuz now I have to take care of Fundy here."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Did I mention that I'm bisexual by the way?"

A wheeze this time.

"Why yes, yes you did Eret dear."

Eret screamed in his mind at the pet name. But now Dream was walking away with Fundy passed out in his arms, walking up the stairs to place him in a bed and watch over the ginger. Now Eret wanted to be the one who fainted.

"I think I'm already too deep Dream."

A sigh, but this time it was from Niki. The baker was standing at the doorway as she wrote down in a small notepad of hers. 

"This is like the eleventh person this week, maybe it was better for Dream to never take off that dang mask of his." 

"Wait what- Niki what?"

"Dream and I have a little list, I saw his face just a day before you all did and needless to say I understand what you all feel. But then Dream asked if I could make a list of simps and congratulations Eret! You made it on!"

"I should've expected that. I have an eye for those kinds of people anyway."

"Now that you're done staring, mind helping me with the cookies?"

"Yes, ma'am."

<+~~~+>

(A lil bonus so then you guys aren't too sad that this is ending.)

"You think they're still searching for Dream?"

"I don't know Tommy if they are though I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Yeah, but I think they're pretty dumb for not looking in Niki's cottage."

The two teens were interrupted by a certain scream.

"ERET! FUNDY! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"I am known to be a traitor kind of guy."

"Sorry Dream, we all agreed on it!"

Soon enough Dream came into sight, but definitely not alone. The admin was tied up as he was carried by both the four hunters. Techno and Wilbur were on the right while Fundy and Eret were on the left. Schlatt was walking in the front as Quackity lead in the back. 

"OH COME ON! NIKI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"To the crafting table Dream."

"WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this pog? Also, I'm thinking of ending it here! I am planning to do more Dream harem however, FOR THE PEOPLE AM I RIGHT?

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS?


End file.
